DRW Shadow of the North Plaza
David Bailey | psycho = | weapon = | food = | join =15,000 | rescue = 30,000 | call = I saw somebody in the NORTH PLAZA. He was leaving the SUPERMARKET. He was in a real panic too. Somethin' must be after the poor guy.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = Japanese Tourists | next = Lovers }} Shadow of the North Plaza is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place on the late night of the first day. It involves an injured survivor, David Bailey, who is found in an empty store in the North Plaza. Overview Frank receives a call from Otis about a man in the North Plaza. David Bailey is in N111,Unofficial store number, see North Plaza store map one of the empty stores under construction in the North Plaza. Walk along the construction catwalks because they are usually less populated with zombies than the floor below. Talk to David and he will join Frank. David was injured by a crazyman at Seon's Food and Stuff grocery store. David is initially frightful and tries to crawl away in fear, but relaxes after Frank claims that he is not a bad guy. David then reveals that he has tried to get food from the supermarket, but was attacked by an insane Steven Chapman accusing him of shoplifting. He says that he cannot walk far on his leg, and Frank offers to assist him back to the Security Room by offering his shoulder.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Frank: Take a good look at me man. Do I look like a zombie to you? David: Are you one of the good guys? Frank: Maybe. Frank: I'll take you to a safe place. You'll be better off there. David: I'd love to go but I will not make it far on this leg! Frank: What? What's wrong with your leg? David: I wanted to get some food from the MARKET, but this crazy guy tried to kill me! He said I was shoplifting and he was gonna punish me. He was totally nuts man. Just insane! Frank: I cannot just let you stay here pal. If you cannot walk, I'll support you. David: Seriously? You'd do that for me? What a nice guy. Thanks! Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). :David joins }} Location Chop Till You Drop Rewards In Chop Till You Drop, completing this scoop rewards Frank with a small chainsaw. Temporary Food There is food in this empty store (N111) which is only here during this mission: * 2 Baguettes * 2 Snacks * Grapefruit * Coffee Creamer Trivia * In the Beta version of Dead Rising this character acted different, almost calmly, and could be carried on Frank's back, piggyback style. * Otis will usually call Frank on Day 1, September 19, 11:00pm with this scoop, unless there are 8 savable survivors which can be rescued. See the Eight survivor rule. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Dead rising day 02 0754 shadow north.png|Shadow Of The North Plaza is about to expire at Day 2, September 20, 7:54 am. File:Dead rising day 02 0800 shadow north.png| Shadow Of The North Plaza expires on Day 2, September 20, 8:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about The Hatchet Man or The Coward scoops. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops